Drive-In
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: This was a request and takes place during the Drive In episode


AN: this was a request which takes place during episode Drive In

Red and Kitty left the restaurant.

Red began thinking how Kitty had complained that they only make love at home.

He decided to be spontaneous tonight. He took a different street home.

Kitty looked at him "Red what are you doing?"

He said "just relax".

Kitty said "seriously Red where are we going? This isn't the way home."

He said "it's a surprise."

Kitty was a little nervous but trusted Red.

He said "don't worry we won't stay out long."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

Red pulled into a secluded area; the area was where the kids would hang out.

He stopped the car and Kitty woke up.

"Where are we? She asked."

He said "you're fantasy is about to come true."

She looked at him like he lost his mind.

She felt his forehead and Red said "I'm fine. I'm just giving you what you wanted."

She realized what he was doing "Red I appreciate what you're doing but I'm really tired."

He leaned in a kissed her "come on baby. This is a once and a lifetime opportunity; take it or leave it."

She sighed and thought 'hopefully she could keep her eyes opened.' She nodded.

He leaned into kiss her.

He touched her knee and slowly slid his hand up her dress.

She closed her eyes when his hand touched her special spot.

She felt his fingers slip under her panties and gently entered her.

She gasped when he began fingering her.

She laid her head against the seat and whimpered.

He used his other hand to rub her clit.

She bucked her hips.

Before long she could feel herself needing to come; however, at that moment Red pulled his hand out from between her legs and her eyes popped open.

She looked at him like he lost his mind but she noticed he was rolling the window down.

Before she could say anything she saw a cop. 'Oh my god now Red is going to be upset that we got caught and put an end to this evening' she thought.

Red got mad and the cop let them get back to each other.

She smiled as Red rolled up the window. "Oh Red how sweet you let him off with a warning" she said.

He smiled and said "you're not getting off that easy".

She smiled and managed to say "oh Red" just before he covered her lips with his.

They crawled into the back seat.

Red unzipped her panties. He took her nipple in his mouth and cupped her breast.

She laid her hands on his head to keep him there. She could feel his buldge pressed up against her. She moved her hands in between them and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to his knees.

He quickly slid her underwear down. He managed to lean down and gets Kitty's legs over his shoulders. He lowered his head between her legs and licked her slit.

She bucked her hips and cried out.

He flicked his tongue against her vagina and fingered her until she was wet.

She was moving her head from side to side. Again she was about to come when Red stopped but before she could complain he positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside her. Her eyes rolled back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance.

He began pounding into her. She bucked her hips matching him thrust for thrust.

He brought his hand between them and rubbed her clit.

Finally, they both came screaming the others' name.

He collapsed on top of her and they tried to catch their breath.

She rubbed his back.

He sat up so he wouldn't squash her with his weight. Gathering his strength he slowly pulled out of her and she whimpered.

They both sat up and got dressed. They climbed in the front seat.

He said "are you okay?"

She smiled and said "absolutely perfect; just tired."

He said "well I'd better get my girl home and straight to bed.

She laid her head against the seat and said "Red thank you for tonight."

He smiled and said "you're welcome; it was my pleasure."

Red drove home.

Red pulled into the drive way and carried Kitty upstairs.

He laid her on the bed and put her in her pajamas.

He pulled the sheets over her and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

He said "no, I'm not all that tired."

She pouted.

He smiled "I won't stay up that long; go to sleep baby."

She nodded and got comfortable.

Red went down stairs.

He sat down and lit a cigarette.

Later, Eric came home and saw his dad still up.

Red said "how was the movie?"

Eric answered "I don't remember."

Red smiled and said "good job."

Eric smiled and started going upstairs.

"Oh Eric, be quiet going upstairs you're mother is _very_ tired."

Eric grinned and nodded.

He went upstairs and Red stayed and finished his cigarette.


End file.
